Darkwing Duck
Darkwing Duck Real Name: Drake Mallard Greatest Strength: His Comptence when he gets dangerous Greatest Weakness: His Ego makes it hard to work in a team sometimes Character Darkwing Duck is the heroic defender of St.Carnard and a loyal alley of Dib and his pals. Darkwing has ego problems and trust issues with reformed villains which makes him hard to work with. Nevertheless he is a hero who protects his daughter Gosalyn and acts fatherly to his other friends par Bender who is older than him. He first made his appearance in Slade strikes back where he left to find Dib and others while been pursued by his archenemy Negaduck and Scrouge. He eventually found Edd and they worked together to find Dib. He fought Negaduck and Fearsome Five many times and came out on top. He then was invited to X's Wedding as a friend to him. He made a cameo in The V Team Island Adventure when a piece of Alt Doof's machine landed on his house. He returned in The Great Time Travel Adventure as a major character and was kidnapped by his future self Darkwarrior Duck and his boss.He eventually escaped with Bender's help and went to find his pals Launchpad and Carl. Then he went with them and Django to rescue Coco and Crash Bandicoot from MD, Alt Doof and Darkwarrior's control. Like said he found it hard to work with his archenemy Negaduck here. Darkwing is shocked to learn he is going to become the dicator Darkwarrior so he needs to find a way to avoid becoming like him. Eventally the Aclopayse comes in and he decides to safrice himself to rescue his friends because he fears what he will do to his friends espically Lizbeth. But you can't keep an awesome character down! Darkwing's Spirit come's and helps the Angels of Disney their allies and many other disney characters get rid of the fake disney stars and then his spirit returns to the heaven's watching out for his daughter. Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Royalty Category:Action Hero Category:Birds Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Special Agents Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Deuteragonists Category:Decoy Heroes and/or Protagonists Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Major Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Major Characters in the Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Pawns Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Bald Characters Category:Badass Normal Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters